If It Is You
by Redbicy
Summary: Karena detik yang berlalu akan menjadi kenangan, jangan pernah meremehkan kebersamaan. Sebelum waktu mengajarimu arti sebuah kehilangan dan kau hanya bisa menyalahkan keadaan. "Aku melihatmu, sebelum kau melakukannya. Aku sudah melihatmu." "Hah?" Haruno Sakura, pernikahannya hancur seminggu sebelumnya. Uchiha Sasuke, pernikahannya hancur saat itu juga. . .
1. Chapter 1

_Prangg..._

Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dengan tangan bergetar ia melangkahkan dirinya maju menuju prianya.

"Kenapa?" Tidak, bahkan suaranya ikut bergetar seirama dengan tubuhnya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat sayang, sungguh."

"Kau pikir aku bod-

'Kau pikir aku bodoh?' ya kau memang bodoh Elane.

Mengambil tissue yang ada di depan meja tvnya, Sakura kembali mengelap air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajah cantiknya. "Kau berlebihan, drama ini bahkan tidak sesedih kisah cintamu." Ino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pirangnya.

Sakura berbalik menghadap sahabat baiknya, "Matamu berkaca-kaca, pig. Dan jangan membahas masalahku dalam drama ini."

"Aku hanya berkata jujur, jidat."

Sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan air matanya. Tidak, ini bukan karena drama picisan yang baru saja Sakura lihat dengan ino.

Selama ini Sakura pikir kisah cinta yang menyedihkan hanya ada dalam drama yang selalu Sakura lihat. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa kisah cintanyalah yang merupakan drama yang sesungguhnya. Begitu menyayat hati.

Sakura berdiri, kakinya memilih untuk melangkah menuju kamar mandi dari pada melanjutkan menonton drama yang hanya semakin membuatnya teringat pada pria itu.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedih. Ino dan Sakura sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah atas, membuat dirinya mengerti Sakura dengan sangat baik.

"Jangan terlalu dipirikan Saki."

Tepat sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandinya Sakura menoleh, "Aku tidak memikirkan apapun. Tak perlu sekhawatir itu padaku, pig." Sahut Sakura.

.

.

.

Bagi orang normal seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang sibuk dan melelahkan, karena mereka harus kembali bekerja setelah libur akhir pekan. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura yang hari ini terlihat santai dengan pakaiannya.

Sakura terlihat rapih dan menawan disaat yang bersamaan. Tak heran jika banyak tatapan memuja dari orang-orang yang melewatinya. Dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya Sakura masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah dipesannya.

"Paman, tolong antar aku ke kafenick." Supir taksi yang mengantarnya hanya menganggukan kepala tanda ia mengerti.

Dalam perjalanannya Sakura hanya diam sambil melihat ke luar kaca mobil. Sebenarnya Sakura bisa saja berjalan kaki tanpa harus naik taksi. Tapi Sakura lebih memilih menaiki taksi dengan alasan untuk menghemat tenaga.

Tak perlu memakan waktu lama, Sakura akhirnya tiba ditempat tujuannya. Wajahnya terlihat gusar. Langkahnya pun terlihat ragu-ragu saat akan memasuki kafe tersebut. Memejamkan mata seraya memantapkan hatinya, Sakura akhirnya masuk ke dalam kafe dengan langkah tegap.

Sial. Nafasnya memburu.

Menaruh tasnya, Sakura memilih duduk ditempat yang terakhir ia kunjungi dengan seseorang. Tak lama datang pelayan kafe yang menanyakan menu apa yang ingin dipesannya.

"Jus strawberry dan seafood." Pelayan itu menuliskan pesanannya dan kemudian kembali pergi.

Menghela nafas kasar, Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Kenangannya akan hari itu muncul lagi dikepalanya. Bahunya terlihat sedikit bergetar, tanda ia menahan tangis. Kenapa dari sekian banyak kalimat yang bisa terucap, kenapa harus kalimat itu yang pria itu lontarkan untuknya?

' _...mu. aku membencinya, jadi kita batalkan saja._ '

Tunangannya, membatalkan pernikahan mereka seminggu sebelumnya dengan alasan yang konyol. Harga dirinya seakan dijatuhkan begitu saja. Ia merasa sangat malu. Ia merasa dibohongi selama ini. Ditempat ini, tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu atas apa tejadi pada hari itu. Tempat ia menangisi pria bodoh itu.

Sakura membenci fakta kalau ia menangisi kepergian pria itu.

Bahkan saat ini, satu air matanya berhasil lolos.

"Permisi, ini pesanan yang anda minta."

Tersadar atas lamunannya, Sakura mengelap wajahnya asal. Dan menganggukan kepalanya kepada pelayan tersebut. Kenapa ia selemah ini?

Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukanlah apa-apa. Ini hanya sekedar masa lalunya.

 _Kami-sama_.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Ino dan Hinata. Memang akhir-akhir ini mereka sering sekali ketemuan. Entah itu karena kesengajaan atau tidak. Tapi itu wajar, karena memang mereka sudah berteman dekat sejak dulu.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki toko es krim tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Terlihat Ino dan Hinata yang sedang tertawa, entahlah Sakura juga tidak tau apa yang sedang mereka tertawakan. Mengangkat bahu tak acuh, Sakura kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Ya kau benar, aku tak menyangka orang setam-" Ucapan Ino terpotong saat ia melihat Sakura berjalan kearah mereka.

"Jidat, ayo cepat kemari!" Ino melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura.

Hinata langsung menoleh dan tersenyum mengembang melihat sahabatnya. Heran, padahal mereka sering bertemu tapi rasanya selalu rindu setiap saat.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Kelihatannya seru sekali." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Benar-benar Sakura sekali. Saat mereka bertiga ada janji untuk berkumpul, pastilah Sakura yang datang paling akhir dan langsung bertanya, 'Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya seru.'

Ino memutar mata bosan dengan kebiasanya sahabat pinknya ini.

"Kau tahu presdir Uchiha ditempatku bekerja kan Sakura?" Hinata bertanya dengan mata yang sedikit melotot. Ia terlihat sangat antusias membahas ini.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Uchiha Sasuke? Dan ia juga akan segera menjadi bos ku jika kau lupa."

Hinata terlihat menggaruk telinganya sambil terkekeh kecil. "Tentu saja ingat Sakura. Aku hanya lupa tadi."

"Apakah ada sesuatu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura menaikan alisnya. Sepertinya ini obrolan seru.

Hinata dan Ino saling mencuri pandang. Takut perkataan selanjutnya akan melukai Sakura. "Kau tahu kan berita tentang kegagalan pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dengan mempelai wanitanya, tiba-tiba saja berita itu kembali memanas padahal sudah berlalu satu tahun yang lalu." Ino diam sejenak untuk melihat respon Sakura. Ini akan menjadi topik yang sensitif diantara mereka jika membicarakan tentang pernikahan.

Sakura diam menatap Ino. Dirinya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. "Kenapa berita itu kembali memanas? Sepertinya aku ketinggalan berita."

Untunglah ia dapat mengendalikan diri.

"Aku dengar dari orang-orang dikantor, orangtua Sasuke berniat menjodohkannya dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Tapi Sasuke menolak perjodohan itu. Orang-orang berpikir Sasuke belum bisa melupakan mempelai wanitanya, makanya Sasuke menolak dijodohkan." Hinata berbicara dengan serius sampai tubuhnya maju beberapa _cm_ kedepan.

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka ada seseorang yang memiliki nasip yang sama dengannya. Tapi Sakura tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Nasip cintanya sudah cukup menyakitkan, ia tak mau repot-repot memikirkan nasip orang lain.

Sambil sesekali memakan es krimnya, Ino kembali menoleh kepada dua sahabatnya. "Ini membuktikan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu orang yang sangat berpengaruh. Kisah cintanya saja bisa sampai menghebohkan hampir seluruh jepang."

Sakura hanya diam tidak menanggapi lebih jauh. Lagi pula ia tak terlalu kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke, hanya sebatas tau apa yang diberitakan saja. Dan hanya sebatas bos dan karyawan, mungkin.

Ia tak ambil pusing dan memilih melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura masuk kerja kembali dengan status karyawan baru. Tak terdengar buruk.

Memilih pakaian terbaiknya, Sakura berjalan menuju cermin. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya. Harus ia akui dirinya sekarang terlihat begitu menawan dengan balutan kemeja putih dan jas biru tuanya yang memperjelas bentuk tubuhnya. Dan juga rok seatas lutut yang ia kenakan senada dengan jasnya.

Rambut pendek sebahunya ia biarkan tergerai rapih. Ia sudah keramas kemarin sore untuk mendapatkan rambutnya sekarang yang terlihat rapih dan tentu saja wangi. Bibirnya pun ia oleskan sedikit lipstik berwarna pink. Benar-benar manis pikirnya.

Oke cukup memuji dirinya sendiri. Ino akan menertawakannya jika tahu Sakura memuji dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini Sakura berangkat bersama Hinata menuju kantor. Tentu saja menggunakan mobil Hinata. Karena mobilnya saat ini sedang menginap dibengkel. Semoga saja mobilnya tidak betah berlama-lama disana.

Tak lama Hinata datang. Mereka tak terlalu banyak bicara saat diperjalanan. Karena Sakura tahu Hinata akan mudah kehilangan konsentrasinya. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, Hinata berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura. "Kau tidak gugupkan Sakura? Semua orang kantor disini ramah-ramah. Aku jamin itu." Ucap Hinata sambil mengedipkan mata genit.

Sakura mendengus nafas pelan lalu menolehkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana ini, aku rasa aku gugup s-e-n-i-o-r." Sambil mengerutkan bibirnya lucu.

Hinata tertawa menanggapi. Beginilah mereka jika sedang bersama, penuh canda tawa yang membuat mereka lupa akan masalah yang terjadi. Momen seperti inilah yang selalu membuatnya merasa rindu setiap saat pada sahabatnya saat sedang tidak bersama.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-sama, 10 menit lagi waktunya pertemuan dengan para karyawan baru di aula." Ucap wanita bercekpol dua dengan sopan.

Tanpa berbalik pria yang disebutkan tadi hanya mengangguk. "Hn, kau boleh keluar Tenten."

Tenten selaku sekretaris Uchiha Group ini segera keluar tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke. Presdir muda yang kini tengah menatap keluar kaca, memandang keramaian orang-orang yang sedang beraktivitas. Inilah kebiasaannya ketika sedang bersantai sejenak dari tumpukan berkas-berkas kantornya. ini memberikan ketenangan tersendiri baginya.

Saat hendak berbalik untuk menuju aula, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pening.

' _S-sasuke-sama, anda baik-baik saja?'_

Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seorang wanita dikepalanya, memanggil namanya. Suara yang asing bagi Sasuke. Ia tak merasa pernah mendengar suara wanita itu. Hanya suara.

Memijat pelipisnya pelan, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju aula. Mungkin ia hanya sedikit kelelahan pikirnya.

Dengan langkah tegap Sasuke memasuki aula dengan auranya yang tajam dan terkesan dingin. Matanya yang setajam elang menelusuri pandangannya melihat wajah-wajah baru dimatanya.

Beberapa kali matanya bertemu pandang dengan beberapa orang karyawan barunya. Sedangkan yang ditatap ada yang menampilkan ekspresi tegang, malu-malu, kagum dan memuja dari karyawan wanitanya. Siapa yang tidak kagum dengannya? Presdir yang bisa dibilang muda dengan usia 27 tahun. Terlahir dari keluarga terpandang. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Uchiha? Semua orang mengenal mereka. Keluarga kaya raya yang kekayaannya tak pernah habis dan memiliki wajah tampan turun temurun. Sungguh sempurna.

"Beri salam kepada atasan baru kalian, Uchiha Sasuke-sama!" Ucap seorang MC pria yang beridiri berdampingan dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan karyawan kantornya yang baru, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan aula dan bergegas kembali ke ruangannya. Ia sedikit kelelahan karena ada beberapa masalah entah itu dikantor atau dikehidupan pribadinya.

Sedikit melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka kancing kerah kemejanya. Sasuke memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening setelah ia mendengar suara seorang wanita dikepalanya tadi. Hah, Sasuke pikir ia benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat. Apa sebaiknya ia mengambil cuti saja? Hanya untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Sasuke kembali menegakkan duduknya dan merapihkan pakaiannya. Ia ingat sekretarisnya itu akan segera berhenti dan otomatis akan ada sekretaris baru yang akan menggantikan Tenten.

Menggambil berkas tentang data pribadi sekretaris barunya, Sasuke mulai mengamati data yang ada.

Nama : Haruno Sakura

25 tahun

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat foto sekretaris barunya, pink. Hah yang benar saja. Apa ia mengecat rambutnya? Dasar aneh. Memilih tak ambil pusing, Sasuke kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sedikit tertinggal.

.

.

.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik nafas, hembuskan.

Oke, cukup.

Entah kenapa Sakura jadi sedikit gugup saat ini. Oh ayolah, jangan hanya gara-gara aura yang dipancarkan oleh bos barunya tadi saat diaula Sakura jadi sedikit merasa takut? Tidak mungkin. Ia akan ditertawakan oleh Hinata dan Ino jika mereka tahu.

Sakura harus membiasakan diri, ia tidak ingin ini menjadi kacau. Berjalan sesantai mungkin namun tegas, Sakura menemui Tenten yang sudah menunggunya.

"Tenten-san?" Sakura memanggil orang di depannya yang ia yakini adalah Tenten, mantan sekretaris yang akan digantikan olehnya.

Tenten menoleh kebelakang dimana asal suara yang memanggil namanya. "Ah, Sakura-san ya? Wah kau terlihat lebih cantik dari pada difoto."

Dari yang Sakura tau, Tenten mengundurkan diri karena ingin fokus sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Pengantin baru, seperti yang dikatakan Hinata. Dan terlihat ramah tentu saja.

"Baiklah, ayo akan kuantarkan Sakura-san sedikit berkeliling."

Wow. Sakura memandang takjub setiap tempat di kantor ini. Dari apa yang dijelaskan Tenten ia tau bahwa Uchiha tidaklah main-main dalam merintis usahanya. Fasilitas kantor yang lengkap, interior kantor yang mewah. Ralat, sangat mewah. Sakura harus ekstra hati-hati jika tidak mau menjadi pegawai tanpa gaji. Alias merusak fasilitas kantor, karena pastilah Sakura dituntut untuk ganti rugi.

"Nah Sakura-san, ini sekarang akan menjadi mejamu. Dan ruangan Sasuke-sama tepat berada disebelahmu. Kau bisa langsung menemuinya di dalam. Aku masih ada keperluan untuk diurus. Kalau ada apa-apa tanyakan saja pada karyawan yang lain, oke?" Jelas Tenten panjang lebar sembari mengedipkan mata. Apa mengedipkan sebelah mata menjadi kebiasaan di kantor ini?

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku mengerti Tenten-san. Terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Oh, dan selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Tenten hanya tertawa menanggapi, ia orang yang asik. Sayang sekali, mungkin Tenten akan menjadi teman yang baik jika ia masih disini. Dan Tenten terlihat begitu bahagia atas pernikahannya. Selamat.

.

.

.

Setelah menata barang-barang diatas meja barunya, Sakura memutuskan untuk langsung bertemu dengan Bos barunya. Oke Sakura siapakan dirimu, buat kesan yang baik padanya.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Masuk." Mendengar perintah masuk dari Bosnya, tanpa menunggu babibu lagi Sakura langsung melesat masuk.

Terlihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen ditangannya, "Sasuke-sama, saya Haruno Sakura. Sekretaris baru anda menggantikan Tenten-san." Sakura membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, ia merasa pernah mendengar suara Sakura. Dan tiba-tiba saja kepalanya menjadi pening kembali. Sialan.

Sakura yang melihat Bosnya seperti menahan sakit menjadi panik. Padahal Sakura baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya. Apa ini pertanda buruk?

"S-sasuke-sama, anda baik-baik saja?" Saukra mendekat kearah Sasuke untuk memastikannya.

' _S-sasuke-sama, anda baik-baik saja?'_

Sasuke terperangah, ekspresinya terlihat terkejut. Suara itu, suara yang sama persis seperti suara yang ada dikepalanya. Hah, yang benar saja. Ia bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Berdehem untuk menghilangan rasa terkejutnya, Sasuke memandang Sakura yang terlihat panik, "Maaf, aku tak apa. Hanya sedikit pusing. Baiklah, kurasa kau sudah bisa bekerja hari ini. Kupikir Tenten sudah menjelaskan beberapa hal penting padamu. Jadi tak perlu untukku jelaskan lagi bukan?" Sakura terlihat menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon.

"Kalau begitu, kau urus laporan tentang kerja sama dengan Akatsuki Group. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dibenahi disitu. Kau bisa melaporkannya padaku jika sudah selesai. Akan ku periksa setelah itu." Jelas Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura yang hanya diam.

"Baiklah, akan langsung ku kerjakan. Permisi Sasuke-sama." Merasa sudah cukup jelas dengan tugasnya, Sakura memilih untuk undur diri. Sasuke juga sudah terlihat baik-baik saja. Heh, ini kesan pertama yang baik. Kerja bagus Sakura. Kau tak menyianyiakan ini.

Sasuke hanya diam seraya menatap punggung mungil Sakura yang keluar dari ruangannya. Sasuke merasa ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Apa maksud dari ini semua?

.

.

.

Hinata terlihat berjalan santai menuju meja Sakura, oh ayolah ini sudah jam makan siang dan Sakura terlihat masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Oke, Hinata baru tau ternyata Sakura adalah tipe pegawai rajin sampai rela mengorbankan jam makan siangnya. Tapi pikiran itu dengan sekejap hilang saat mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Astaga, aku terlalu fokus mengerjakaan dokumen ini. Aku telah membuang waktu 5menit makan siang pertamaku yang berharga. Aku merasa sedikit menyesal." Mengembungkan pipi lucu dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, Sakura terlihat begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Oh astaga.

Hinata hanya tertawa menanggapi Sakura dan berkata bahwa itu tidaklah menjadi masalah dan segera mengajak Sakura menuju kantin kantornya yang mewah. Ya sungguh mewah.

Menjaga Sakura agar tetap berada dibelakangnya saat berbaris untuk mendapatkan makan siang, Hinata hanya takut Sakura malah menyerobot barisan yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa orang saja dan akan menimbulkan keributan. Sakura adalah pegawai baru disini, itu tidak baik untuk citra Sakura kedepannya.

Sakura hanya memutar mata melihat perlakuan Hinata kepadanya. Terlihat sedikit menyebalkan di mata Sakura, tapi walau begitu ia tau bahwa Hinata hanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ah Hinata kau sungguh manis sekali.

'Terima kasih sudah ada untukku Hinata, kau teman yang baik.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil menatap Hinata dengan senyum lembut.

.

.

.

08.30 PM

Sasuke memilih untuk pergi ke Bar dekat kantornya untuk sekedar menghilangkan penatnya. Sasuke bukanlah tipe pria brengsek yang akan meniduri wanita hanya untuk penghilang penat. Ia hanya butuh sedikit alkohol. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah pecandu minuman keras, tapi jika sedang dalam kondisi yang memungkinkannya untuk meminum alkohol dalam jumlah banyak ia akan sedikit sulit untuk dihentikan. Ini sungguh merepotkan. Maka dari itu Sasuke tidak berani untuk minum sendirian, ia memilih Naruto untuk menjadi teman minumnya kali ini.

Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan malas, "Brengsek, kau sudah minum 2 botol. Kita pulang saja, aku tidak mau repot saat menggotongmu nantinya." Keluh Naruto sambil menarik-narik Sasuke agar segera pulang. Teme sialan.

Naruto tau kalau Sasuke sudah mabuk berat berarti ada suatu masalah yang sedang dipikirkannya. Karena ia dan Sasuke adalah sahabat dekat sejak masih dalam kandungan. Hah konyol memang apalagi dengan sikap mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang.

'Apa karena rencana perjodohan itu?' ucap Naruto dalam hati dan sesekali melirik Sasuke yang ada disampingnya.

Tanpa Sasuke cerita tentang perasaannya Naruto pun tau kalau Sasuke saat ini sedang menderita. Kegagalan pernikahannya. Ini semua karena perempuan sial itu. Dan lagi ditambah dengan rencana perjodohan bodoh itu dengan sepupu jauhnya.

Tak sadar Sasuke sekarang tengah memuntahakan isi perutnya dipinggir mobil Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat hanya panik karena tidak ingin mobilnya terkena muntahan. Ayolah, mobil ini bahkan belum genap berusia 3 bulan sejak Naruto membelinya.

Pening. Hanya itu yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Sial, ini pasti karena mabuk. Padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah sampai segininya.

Hah, nafasnya memburu. Apa sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan? Hah. Benar saja, sekarang penglihatannya mulai gelap. Samar-samar Sasuke melihat seseorang berjalan kearahnya dari tengah jalan raya, apa orang itu sudah gila karena berjalan ditengah jalan saat sedang rambu hijau. Dan lagi dia seorang wanita? Berambut pink? Sasuke tidak bisa mengenalinya karena wajah wanita itu tidak terlihat jelas.

"Sasuke!"

Menghela nafas panjang, "Kupikir kau mati, Teme! Kau tiba-tiba pingsan setelah muntah. Membuatku panik saja, kau tidak apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah panik.

Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas, apa itu barusan? Sebuah mimpi? Menggelengkan kepala, Sasuke berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan tadi. "Hn, aku tak apa. Dobe, aku ikut mobilmu saja. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa fokus menyetir dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggerutu karena ulah Sasuke. Dari awal bahkan ia sudah bilang pada Sasuke untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak karena itu akan merepotkan saja. Walau tadi Sasuke hanya minum 2 botol Sasuke tetaplah merepotkan.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk malam tidaklah menyerutkan semangat dua orang wanita yang tengah asik berbelanja pakaian keluaran terbaru.

"Ino, kau sudah banyak membeli pakaian. Lihat aku hanya membeli beberapa saja yang sekiranya akan kubutuhkan. Bagaimana kalau kita minum saja setelah ini. Sudah lama aku tidak minum, pig!" keluh Sakura.

Memang pilihan tepat jika mengajak Ino untuk menemaninya berbelanja setelah pulang kerja. Harusnya mereka saat ini bertiga bersama dengan Hinata. Tapi Hinata bilang ia sudah ada janji dengan seseorang. Ia tebak Hinata sedang kencan, oh astaga Hinata begitu pemalu untuk mengungkapkannya. Terlintas bayangan wajah Hinata yang memerah saat sedang kencan membuat Sakura tertawa terbahak karenanya.

Ino hanya memandang Sakura aneh ketika melihat Sakura tertawa sendiri disebelahnya, "Kau terlihat seperti orang gila jika tertawa seperti itu, jidat. Baiklah kita beli sedikit alkohol di supermarket depan jalan saja. Kau tidak serius ingin mabuk kan?" Ino memandang Sakura penuh curiga. Mabuk disaat seperti ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ia tidak mau pakaian yang baru dibelinya hilang entah kemana hanya karena kecerobohannya ketika mabuk. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya teriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"Kau gila, aku juga tidak mau mabuk disaat seperti ini." Sakura memutar mata bosan, kalau hanya 1-2 botol saja ia yakin tidak akan mabuk. Jangan meremehkanku.

"Kau tunggu disini, akan ku belikan."

Sakura memandang Ino yang sudah mulai masuk untuk membeli minuman mereka. Sebenarnya alasan utama Sakura ingin minum tapi tak sampai mabuk berat karena Sakura takut ia akan meracau tak jelas dan menangis tersedu-sedu lagi seperti terakhir kalinya ia mabuk. Ia hanya ingin bayangan akan pria itu semakin menjauh. Mabuk bisa membantunya melakukan itu.

Tak lama Ino datang dengan 2 botol minuman beralkohol dengan kadar rendah tentu saja. Mereka minum dalam keheningan, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Ino memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penuh arti. Ia tak bisa terus menerus melihat Sakura menderita. "Saki, aku dan Hinata sudah merencanakan ini. Kami ingin kau pergi untuk kencan buta. Tak perlu khawatir, kami sudah mendapat pasangan yang mungkin akan cocok denganmu. Kau hanya perlu datang diwaktu yang sudah ditentukan, mengerti?"

Sakura terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan Ino, "Yang benar saja. Aku tidak akan datang, pig." Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan kesal. Ini sudah rencana kencan buta kedua yang disiapkan oleh meraka. "Asal kau tau, rencana kencan buta pertama yang kau siapkan mengacaukan segalanya. Aku trauma. Kau gila karena membuatku harus terjebak dengan orang aneh saat itu."

Ino tertawa menanggapi, itu memang kesalahannya karena tidak mencari tau tentang pasangan kencan buta Sakura lebih jauh. Gara-gara itu juga ia harus rela meneraktir Sakura seminggu penuh. Sialan, dompet indahnya harus merasakan kekejaman Sakura.

.

.

.

Hening.

Naruto mengeram kesal dengan Sasuke, harusnya sekarang ia tengah kencan dengan Hinata. Telat sedikit mungkin Hinata akan memakluminya. Naruto sedikit tersenyum ketika mengingat Hinata yang belakangan ini selalu ada dipikirannya. Dia orang yang manis dan anggun, Naruto sudah berjanji akan serius kali ini dengannya. Ia tidak seperti wanita sebelumnya yang pernah Naruto kencani. Ah, betapa beruntungnya ia.

"Dobe, turunkan aku di depan halte. Aku lupa Ibu menitipkan sesuatu padaku."

'Baguslah, dengan begitu aku bisa langsung bertemu dengan Hinata' Pikir Naruto.

Setelah merunkan Sasuke dipinggir jalan, Naruto langsung menutar balik mobilnya. Tidak baik membuat seorang wanita menunggu. Tapi setelah itu Naruto baru tersadar jika dompet Sasuke tertinggal di dalam mobilnya. Naruto segera mencari Sasuke untuk mengembalikan dompetnya.

"Teme, Dompetmu tertinggal, sialan!" teriak Naruto dari dalam mobil sambil berusaha untuk melempar dompet Sasuke.

"Cih, cepat lempar bodoh!"

 _Tak_. Dompetnya memang sudah ditempar oleh Naruto. Tapi yang benar saja, ia melemparnya ditengah jalan raya. Akan ku balas kau nanti.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyengir kuda, "Maaf Teme, aku harus pergi sekarang. Mobil dibelakang sudah mengklaksonku berkali-kali karena dompet sialanmu."

Sedangkan Sasuke sedang berusa untuk mengambil dompetnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Tapi lagi-lagi gagal karena terlalu banyak mobil.

Sementara itu disebrang jalan Sakura yang melihat itu hanya diam. Dengan langkah santai, Sakura mulai menuju ketengah jalan untuk mengambil dompet Bosnya. Ia pikir ini akan menambah kesan baik untuk dirinya. Mungkin saja Bosnya akan menaikkan gajinya.

Sasuke hanya diam memandang sekretaris barunya yang mulai berjalan kearahnya setelah mengambil dompetnya ditengah jalan. Tolong katakan bahwa ini hanya sebuah kebetulan. Wanita. Pink. Berjalan kearahnya. Ditengah jalan.

"Sasuke-sama, kupikir dompet ini milikmu."

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Beberapa saat yang lalu..._

"Kau tetap harus datang."

"Tidak."

"Datang. Harus datang."

"Tidak, kalau begitu kau saja yang datang."

"Datang!"

"Tidak."

"Datang atau kau tidak akan merasakan gaji pertamamu nanti."

"Tid- APA? Kau mengancamku, heh?"

"Itu gampang, Hinata bekerja di bagian keuangan bukan di kantormu?"

"Hei itu curang!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus datang."

Sudut bibir Sakura berkedut menahan kekesalan tiada tara, "Akan kuusahakan datang, pig"

Senyum kemenangan terpancar di wajah cantiknya. "Bagus. Gampang sekali ternyata merayumu Sakura."

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura memberikan bogem mentahnya ke wajah mengerikan itu. _Shit,_ tanganku telah siap untuk meninjunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika ia tidak datang melayang sudah gaji pertamanya yang bahkan belum sempat melintas di pikirannya. Hinata itu berbahaya jika sudah dihasut Ino untuk menjahilinya. Sayang sekali nasibmu Hinataku yang manis karena mengenal penyihir alaska menyeramkan ini.

Sedangkan Ino hanya menatap Sakura dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya karena tidak mendapatkan perlawanan yang berarti.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah pasrah? Itu bagus, lagi pula hanya itu pilihanmu sayang." Ino tertawa dalam hati. Lagipula ini juga ia lakukan demi Sakura sendiri.

"Oh, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang Sakura. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Tak apa jika kutinggal?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala, "Aku akan pulang naik bus. Berhati-hatilah, pig."

Melihat Ino yang sudah mulai menjauh, Sakura segera berjalan menuju halte bis. Entah mengapa angin malam saat ini terasa begitu dingin.

Berjalan di temani dengan keheningan yang sungguh sangat tidak disukainya. Saat tidak sedang memikirkan apapun, terkadang kenangan pahit akan muncul di kepalamu. Itu kelemahannya, ia mengakuinya.

Sebenarnya jika ada yang bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja jawabannya adalah tidak. Atas apa semua terjadi pada dirinya, ini semua begitu menyakitkan. Ia hanya berusaha bertahan untuk orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Orang tua dan sahabat adalah alasan terbesar ia bisa sampai sejauh ini. Cintanya terlah pergi. Cinta yang dipikirnya akan memberikan kebahagiaan malah hanya memberikan luka.

Menghembuskan nafas perlahan serta melanjutkan jalannya, Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk membeli minum di mesin minuman otomatis yang ada di pinggir jalan. Ia butuh butuh minum untuk sedekar menghilangkan rasa kering di tenggorokannya.

"Teme, Dompetmu tertinggal, sialan!"

Hah. Siapa orang waras yang berteriak di tengah jalan begini. Orang-orang zaman sekarang memang kurang didikan tentang kesopanan.

"Cih, cepat lempar bodoh!"

Woa, bahkan yang satunya sampai berdecih. Heh? Tunggu, suara itu terasa tidak asing di telinganya. Sakura menggosok telinganya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Tapi tak terdengar suara teriakan memekakan telinga lagi. Mata emeraldnya memandang ke depan. Ke asal suara yang sepertinya di kenali olehnya. Dan ketemu.

Uchiha Sasuke alias Bos barunya terlihat sedang kesulitan untuk mengambil sebuah dompet di tengah jalan. Itu pasti dompet Bosnya. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala liciknya. Ini sebuah kesempatan. Oke, rencana siap dilaksanakan.

Dengan senyum terpasang dengan indah di wajah cantiknya, Sakura berjalan menuju ke tengah jalan raya. Ia tak memperdulikan mobil yang melintas di depannya. Ia hanya cukup menghindar agar tak tertabrak, itu mudah.

Mengambil dompet sang Bos yang terlihat sangat sehat, Sakura berjalan santai ke arah Sasuke yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tekejut. Oh ini sungguh langka. Apa ia terkesan karena kabaikanku? Haha bersiaplah dompetku, tak lama lagi kau akan menerima banyak tamu istimewa.

"Sasuke-sama, kupikir dompet ini milikmu." Ucap Sakura dengan menyodorkan dompet coklat sang Bos dihadapannya.

Tak mendapat respon, Sakura memajukan sedikit tubuhnya. "Sasuke-sama? Ini dompetmu kan?" tolong katakan 'ya' karena aku sudah repot mengambil ini di tengah jalan tadi.

Mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, Sasuke tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya karena panggilan Sakura. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Aa, terima kasih dan maaf merepotkanmu, Haruno-san."

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Kebetulan aku melihat anda sedikit kesulitan tadi. Sakura, anda bisa memanggilku dengan nama kecilku Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke diam memandangi Sakura, "Hn, baiklah Sakura."

Astaga suaranya terdengar sangat sexy. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit duluan Sasuke-sama." Sakura langsung berbalik tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke, ia tau Sasuke adalah tipe irit bicara. Jadi percuma saja ia menunggu Sasuke hanya untuk mendengarnya mengatakan satu kata khas dirinya.

.

.

.

 _Clek_

Membuka pintu apartemen yang sudah beberapa tahun di tempatinya ini, Sasuke melangkah mendekati sofa yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Rasa lelah yang di rasanya ini sungguh mengganggu dirinya. Apalagi setelah ia menginjakan kaki di mansion mewah keluarganya. Apakah bagus menyambut seorang anak setelah pulang kerja dengan berbagai pertanyaan? Menyudutkan dirinya seperti dirinya yang paling cocok untuk di salahkan. Itu bukan sambutan yang baik.

Memilih untuk memejamkan mata sejenak, Sasuke jadi teringat beberapa hal yang terjadi pada dirinya. Urusan perjodohan, bayangan yang muncul di benaknya, dan wanita itu.

Di tinggalkan di hari pernikahan bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Menanggung malu tidak seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit yang selalu membelenggunya. Tanpa alasan, itulah yang membuatnya geram dan akhirnya membenci wanita itu. Jika dari awal dia tidak ingin menikah dengannya kenapa bukan dari jauh-jauh hari dia meninggalkan dirinya? Kenapa harus di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling membahagiakan untuk dirinya?

Naif memang jika ia berbicara bahwa ia tidak akan sudi dan mau melihat wanita itu lagi.

Tapi apa di kata, hatinya masih sedikit mengharapkan kehadirannya dalam hari-harinya.

Kadang juga ia suka berkhayal kalau dirinya bisa mengucapkan janji sakral di hadapan pendeta dan para tamu dengan seorang yang di cintainya. Mengharapkan sebuah rumah tangga yang membuatnya nyaman. Dan tentu saja mengharapkan kehadiran bayi mungil diantara mereka.

Apakah ia masih bisa mengharapkan semua itu terjadi di kehidupannya?

Dan bayangan yang muncul di kepalanya juga sangat mengganggu dirinya. Ia rasa ia bukanlah seorang cenayang atau paranormal yang bisa memprediksi sesuatu. Apakah ini kekuatan tersembunyi yang telah di wariskan leluhur Uchiha kepada dirinya? Kalau itu benar hidupnya akan terasa sangat konyol sekali.

Sasuke tidak bisa membuat kesimpulan sendiri tentang kejadian ini. Ia butuh teman berbicara. Apakah ia harus menghubungi seseorang yang sekiranya pas untuk diajak berbicara tentang ini? Seseorang yang tidak akan menganggap dirinya gila setelah bercerita panjang lebar.

Naruto.

Hanya Naruto yang cocok untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk dirinya.

Mengambil handphone yang ada di atas meja, Sasuke bersiap untuk menelpon Naruto.

 _Ting tong ting tong_

Seketika itu Sasuke menatap pintu apartemennya dengan sengit. Siapa orang idiot yang berani membuat kerusuhan di apartemennya? Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang ada di kepalanya. Naruto atau Itachi.

Ia akan bersyukur kalau itu Naruto karena waktunya pas sekali dan ia tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruhnya datang kemari.

Berjalan santai menuju pintu. Dan senyuman kecil berhasil menancap tepat di wajahnya.

"Kebetulan sekali Dode. Ada yang perlu ku bicarakan dengan mu."

"Hah?" Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke bingung. Biasanya Sasuke akan akan menutup pintu apartemennya apabila tau jika ia akan kemari. Niat awalnya kemari adalah untuk sedikit bersantai setelah mengantar Hinata pulang.

Memilih tak ambil pusing, Naruto masuk mendahului pemilik apartemen ini yang bahkan belum sedikitpun bergeser dari posisi awalnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Naruto duduk dengan santai di sofa dan menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit jengkel karena ulahnya.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menyebutku gila setelah kuceritakan ini." Mengambil nafas, Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tengah sibuk mengorek telinganya.

"Apa kau percaya kemampuan mistik seperti cenayang, paranormal atau semacamnya? Awalnya aku berpikir ini hanya kebetulan karena mendengar suara seorang wanita yang tidak ku kenali di dalam kepalaku. Kau tau bukan aku memiliki sekretaris baru? Suaranya sama persis, dan kalimatnya pun sama seperti yang ku dengar di kepalaku. Suara itu, suara sekretaris baruku."

Naruto tidak lagi sibuk dengan kotoran telinganya, ia memilih mendengarkan cerita Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Kupikir hanya sampai di situ. Ketika aku pingsan setelah mabuk aku juga melihatnya. Ini bukan hanya suara, tapi juga gambaran. Walau saat itu wajahnya tidak sempat ku kenali. Tapi itu terjadi. Setelah kau melempar dompetku, ia muncul persis seperti gambaran di kepalaku. Apa kau pikir ini hanya sebuah kebetulan?"

Naruto terlihat tampak berpikir. Ini konyol, "Apa kau yakin? Bisa saja itu terjadi karena kau mabuk bukan?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto aneh, berpikir dan tidak berpikir tidak memberi perubahan untuk Naruto. Ia tetap bodoh.

"Itu bukan karena aku mabuk. Aku yakin 100% Dobe."

Sekarang Naruto yang memandang Sasuke aneh, "Jadi kau percaya kau punya memampuan mistik? Ini bukan kau sekali Teme."

Sasuke melotot memandang Naruto, ini melukai harga dirinya. "Aku tidak percaya pada hal-hal mitos. Tapi yang terjadi padaku ini nyata, sialan."

Naruto hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya.

"Jadi siapa saja yang sudah pernah kau lihat?"

"Hanya sekretarisku. Haruno Sakura." Ujar Sasuke dengan mimik yang serius.

.

.

Apa salahnya ia bercerita? Tentu tidak salah, tapi sebuah kesalahan kerena orang yang kau ajak bercerita adalah Naruto. Ia bodoh, otaknya dangkal. Walau sebenarnya Naruto adalah orang yang pintar tapi tak jenius. Tapi kali ini Sasuke tak merasa melakukan kesalahan setelah bercerita pada Naruto. Ia mendengarkan dengan baik.

Sasuke menatap langit kamarnya dengan tenang. Naruto sudah pulang dan kini hanya tinggal dirinya seorang. Setelah mendengarkan ceritanya tadi, Naruto menyarankan agar Sasuke segera berkonsultasi pada psikiater untuk menangani kasusnya ini.

Sempat juga Sasuke pikir ia mempunyai kontak batin yang kuat dengan Sakura. Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin, karena Sasuke baru saja kenal dengan Sakura. Hubungan mereka juga hanya sebatas karyawan dan atasan.

Itu adalah pikiran terkonyol yang pernah ia pikirkan.

Entah sejak kapan pikirannya sekarang hanya dipenuhi dengan kejadian konyol ini. Jujur saja Sasuke sebenarnya bukan tipe manusia yang akan memikirkan hal-hal yang sekiranya tidak penting. Ini memang tidak penting tapi ini mengganggunya. Apakah itu termasuk alasan yang kuat?

Membalikan badan menghadap jendela Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk tidur kerena besok ia akan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Suara pagi hari terdengar merdu di telinganya. Suara burung saling bersaut, suara ricuh karena aktivitas orang lain. Sakura memandang keluar jendela apartemennya. Ia sudah rapih dengan balutan kemeja kerjanya. Hanya tinggal bersiap untuk sarapan dan berangkat.

Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan uniknya. Selalu memandang keluar jendela ketika pagi hari. Ini menyenangkan pikirnya. Memandang sang mentari yang perlahan memunculkan dirinya.

Berjalan menuju meja riasnya, Sakura sedikit membenarkan dandanannya. Tidak terlalu mencolok namun terlihat cantik. Sakura tersenyum simpul beberapa saat sebelum senyum manisnya hilang karena melihat nama seseorang yang menelponya dirinya saat ini.

Ibunya.

Tolong katakan ini hanyalah sebuah halusinasi belaka, ia sudah sebulan ini menghindar dari orangtuanya. Ini ia lakukan bukan tanpa alasan, ia hanya tidak ingin ditanyai perihal pernikahannya waktu itu. Kenapa ia membatalkannya.

Orang-orang hanya tau bahwa kegagalan pernikahannya adalah karena dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja ingin membatalkannya. Sejujurnya itu tidak benar, ia hanya terlalu malu pada dirinya sendiri sehingga ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membatalkan pernikahannya.

Sakura mencintainya, jadi untuk apa ia membatalkannya? Itu tidak masuk akal.

Tanpa terasa ia kembali menangis.

Ia benci menjadi lemah. Tapi ia sadar ia tidak bisa melawan rasa sakit ini. Miris memang.

Menghapus air matanya dan mengambil nafas berat. Dengan mantap Sakura mengangkat panggilan dari sang Ibu. Sakura sadar ia tidak bisa terus menghidar.

"Ada a-"

"Jangan menghindar lagi, sudah saatnya kita berbicara." mulutya masih ternganga, karena ucapannya yang terpotong oleh sang Ibu.

Menghela nafas pasrah dengan kepala tertunduk, Ibunya benar.

"Hari ini aku bekerja, Bu."

Dan Sakura yakin Ibunya pasti sedang memutar kedua bola matanya. Ini bukan sebuah alasan untuk dirinya melarikan diri lagi. Ini adalah sebuah fakta. Sakura sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru, dan ia harus bekerja.

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara helaan nafas, itu Ibunya. "Kalau begitu saat jam makan siang. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak datang bagimu."

"Waktu istirahatku hanya sebentar." Tanpa sadar Sakura menggenggam erat telapak tangannya.

Hening. Ibunya tidak menyautinya lagi. Sakura tau dia sudah membuat orangtuanya kecewa padanya, ia akan memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

 _Maafkan aku._

Ini adalah tindakan yang sulit baginya karena ia tidak biasa berbohong.

"Hanya sebentar. Ibu mohon, Saki. Mari kita bicara." Mohon sang Ibu dengan suara lirih.

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Anak macam apa yang membuat Ibunya sampai memohon pada anaknya? Sakura bahkan lebih dari sekedar anak durhaka.

"Baiklah. Saat jam makan siang kita bicara. Bagiaman jika di restoran Italia dekat kantorku? Itu tempat yang bagus."

"Tentukan sesukamu. Kali ini kau harus benar datang, jangan buat Ibu kecewa lagi. " sambungan terputus secara sepihak. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan ini. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya menjadi gundah.

Yang di inginkannya saat ini hanya satu, keberanian. Sakura butuh itu untuk bisa jujur. Tolong biarkan kali ini ia jujur, ia lelah berbohong.

Sakura menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Matanya sendu. Ia terlihat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan cepat, ia sedikit terlambat hari ini. Walau hanya terlambat 5 menit itu akan tetap menjadi masalah. Apalagi ini adalah hari keduanya bekerja di sini. Selamat atas keterlambatanmu.

"Oh, Hai Sakura. Terlambat di hari keduamu bekerja?" sindir Tayuya yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Ia sudah mengenal beberapa orang disini. Mereka semua baik. Kecuali geng Karin. Ia sangat tidak menyukainya. Walau mereka bekerja dengan baik, tapi kelakuan mereka seenaknya. Mereka sangat suka bergosip sesuatu yang sangat tidak penting sekalipun. Menyebarkan rumor buruk tentang salah satu karyawan kantor. Mungkin hanya karena kinerja kerja mereka yang baik mereka masih tetap bertahan di sini. Dan Tayuya termasuk ke dalam geng Karin.

Sakura tersenyum menaggapi, "Halo Tayuya. Terlambat di hari kedua tidak buruk juga."

Tayuya terlihat merenggut kesal, apa karena ia melawan? Ini akan lebih menyenangkan apabila mereka sampai saling menjambak rambut.

Tapi karena Sakura cinta damai, itu tidak akan terjadi. Sakura tidak suka menjadi pemulai dalam perkelahian. Lebih baik orang lain yang memulai dan ia akan menyahut.

Dengan langkah anggun Sakura berjalan menuju lift melewati Tayuya, heh rasakan.

Saat hendak memasuki lift Sakura terkejut melihat pria dengan kulit tan dan berambut kuning cerah sedang menatapnya. Ia tidak merasa pernah melihat pria ini, apa pria ini termasuk orang penting? Haruskah ia membungkuk hormat?

Mengangkat bahu acuh Sakura memilih bersikap biasa saja. Mungkin karyawan baru pikirnya.

Sedangkan pria yang dimaksud hanya diam sambil mencuri pandang pada wanita berambut merah muda di sampingnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat matanya melihat kartu pengenal yang di gantung di lehernya.

Haruno Sakura. Target terkunci.

Sebenarnya niatnya datang kesini adalah ingin melihat wanita yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Jujur saja, Naruto merasa tertarik dengan kasus Sasuke kali ini. Sangat tertarik.

Entah Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai kesialan atau sebaliknya, menurut Naruto itu adalah anugrah yang di berikan oleh Tuhan untuknya. Untuk segala penderitaan yang Sasuke alami. Naruto yakin ini bukanlah suatu hal yang akan menjadi sia-sia, pasti ada maksud tertentu di baliknya.

Sebagai teman tentu saja ia ingin Sasuke bahagia.

Cintanya telah hilang. Maka kali biarlah cinta baru yang menghapirinya.

 _Ting_

Pintu lift terbuka dan Sakura memilih untuk segera keluar. Ia bahkan sempat melupakan fakta bahwa ia terlambat hari ini. Berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, Sakura langsung di sibukan oleh para tugas yang sudah menantinya.

Sementara Naruto berjalan memasuki pintu yang berada tepat di samping meja Sakura tanpa Sakura sadari.

"Yo, Teme!" sapa Naruto dengan suara girang. Kenapa ia terlihat girang?

Sasuke mendelikan mata menatap Naruto. "Apa tanganmu tidak mengerti caranya mengetuk pintu?"

Berjalan kearah sofa yang ada di ruangannya, Naruto merebahkan dirinya.

"Jadi dia orangnya?" tanya Naruto.

Menaikan satu alisnya Sasuke memandang Naruto bingung, "Siapa?"

"Wanita yang kemarin kau ceritakan, sekretarismu."

Sasuke diam sejenak. Jadi Naruto hanya ingin melihat sekretarisnya?

"Kurasa dia wanita yang baik." Gumam Naruto seraya menolehkan kepala pirangnya pada Sasuke.

Mata onyxnya menatap Naruto, "Kau tertarik dengannya?"

Naruto mendengus, yang benar saja. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba berkencan dengannya? Dia bahkan sangat cantik, sebagai lelaki kau harusnya tertarik."

Onyxnya menatap tajam Naruto, ia tak suka arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak tertarik," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk Naruto berkata, "Kau harus mulai membuka hatimu kembali. Sudah cukup lama kau menutup hatimu Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa, menyeringai menatap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Kalau pun bisa aku pasti sudah melakukannya. Sayang sekali saat ini aku belum bisa melakukannya, Dode."

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya dalam hati, kenapa ia jadi lebih terbuka seperti ini? Bahkan Sasuke yakin saat ini Naruto melihat onyxnya yang sedikit menyendu. Persetanan.

"Cobalah. Sudahku bilang untuk ke Psikiater bukan? Tak perlu ku jelaskan. Kau cerdas, kau tau maksud semua ini kan? Ini tidak akan jadi sesuatu yang tidak berarti." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab lagi. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Takdir sedang mempermainkannya. Ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai semua ini berakhir.

Satu tangannya ia taruh di kepala. Memijat pelan agar rasa peningnya hilang. Naruto sudah keluar beberapa saat yang lalu dari ruangannya. Ia tidak peduli.

Mata hitamnya bergulir ke samping, membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah figur. Menatap figur seorang wanita yang telah hampir satu tahun ini pergi dari hidupnya. Ia bodoh karena masih menyimpan figurnya.

Genggamannya mengerat, dan dengan sekejap Sasuke membanting figur tersebut ke lantai.

Hancur.

Pecahan kaca yang berserakan, Sasuke mengambil foto yang tergeletak menyedihkan.

Memandang sejenak sebelum meremukannya.

Dan membakarnya.

.

.

.

Mata emeraldnya terfokus pada objek di depannya. Kesepuluh jemari lentiknya bergerak lincah di atas deretan abjad. Rambut merah mudanya bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya. Tak sadar jika waktu istirahat makan siang semakin dekat. Waktu yang di hindari olehnya untuk kali ini saja.

Oke tugasnya tinggal sedikit lagi terselesaikan.

Melirik arloji miliknya, dalam sekejap Sakura merasa panik. Waktunya tidak banyak lagi. Tidak, ia bukan mau mati atau semacamnya.

Berdoa dalam hati semoga saja ada keajaiban yang datang padanya. Sakura tidak berharap sesuatu yang muluk-muluk, ia hanya ingin ada seseorang yang datang dan membawanya pergi untuk hari ini saja. Hanya sampai besok pikirnya.

Tapi itu hanya khayalannya semata.

Sakura sudah berjanji tidak akan melarikan diri lagi.

Tapi tidak dengan kejujuran, ia belum bisa menjanjikan itu.

Mengambil ponsel miliknya, Sakura mulai menulis sesuatu di sana. Tenang saja, ini bukanlah sebuah wasiat. Ini hanya pesan singkat untuk Hinata. Ia tidak bisa makan siang bersama untuk kali ini, jadi ia mengirim pesan karena tidak mau nantinya Hinata akan mencari dirinya keliling kantor yang sangat luas ini. Itu bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dan tenaga.

Sakura berjalan menuju restoran yang menjadi tujuannya, tidak perlu menaiki kendaraan karena jaraknya yang dekat dengan kantor tempatnya bekerja.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, pikirnya.

Memesan tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela dan tentu saja strategis untuknya. Sakura yakin akan terjadi perdebatan yang alot antara dirinya dan Ibunya. Tidak perlu khawatir tentang Ayahnya karena sang Ibu akan berbicara bertubi-tubi tanpa berhenti. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk Ayahnya berbiacara.

Kurang lebih selama sepuluh menit menunggu, orangtunya datang. Tak sulit bagi mereka untuk menemukan dirinya. Hanya dengan menyedarkan pandangan matamu dan carilah warna pink. Itu pasti dirinya.

Tanpa adanya sapaan atau sekedar basa-basi Haruno Mebuki langsung duduk di tempatnya diikuti oleh sang suami Haruno Kizashi.

Mebuki menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sendu. Ia Ibunya tapi ia tidak mengetahui apa yang di rasakan oleh putrinya sendiri. Mebuki sudah bersabar dengan membiarkan Sakura menenangkan dirinya, ia tau ini pasti sulit untuk Sakura. Sebulan waktu yang diberikan olehnya. Sudah saatnya ia bertindak tegas untuk mengakhiri ini semua.

Berharap Sakura akan bercerita dan menangis di pelukannya, menumpahkan semua bebannya. Tapi sayang, putrinya sangat keras kepala.

"Sakura, putriku. Sudah la-" ucapan Mebuki terpotong karena pelayan datang membawa pesanannya. Sakura sudah memesan menu spesial sebelumnya.

 _Terimakasih tuan pelayan, di mataku kau sungguh bersinar saat ini_. Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Kita makan siang dulu. Setelah itu kita lanjutkan, Ibu." Sakura tersenyum memandang Ibu dan Ayahnya. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak makan bersama seperti ini.

Seperti biasa, mereka makan dalam keheningan. Hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu. Tapi sesekali Ayahnya melontarkan candaan yang menurutnya konyol untuk mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

Sial, Ibunya sudah selesai makan.

Mebuki berdehem, "Jadi apa yang akan kau jelaskan untuk ini, Sakura?" matanya mendelik menatap Sakura.

Demi Tuhan bahkan daging yang ada di mulut saja belum sempat ia telan.

Sekarang, apa yang harus ia jawab?

Meneruskan sandiwara ini?

Mata emerald menatap ke depan, "Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku membatalkan pernikahan dengan Gaara seminggu sebelumnya."

Mebuki menatap Sakura tajam, "Kau su-" ucapannya terpotong karena Sakura langsung menyela.

"Kami sudah berjuang sepanjang waktu merencanakan pernikahan kami. Tapi nyatanya tidak berjalan lancar." Diam sejenak untuk sekedar menelan makanannya, Sakura lanjut berbicara. "Kami sudah saling melihat sisi sifat kami yang belum pernah di tunjukan. Dan kami tidak ingin menikah. Aku tidak akan menikahinya."

Cukup. Emosinya sudah sampai batas terendahnya. Mebuki berdiri dan menggebrak meja mereka. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Hanya karena itu kau membatalkan pernikahanmu? Apa kau bercanda? Kau sudah gila!" nafasnya memburu menandakan emosinya yang sedang meledak.

"Dengerkan Ibu, setiap pasangan sudah biasa bertengkar sambil mempermasalahkan pernikahan! Demi Tuhan Sakura, kau benar-benar sudah gila." Memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, Mebuki duduk kembali dan menyandarkan dirinya di bangku.

"Gila.. Gila.." gumam Mebuki.

Kizashi memandang sendu Sakura. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Sakura, tapi sekarang ia sedang bersusah payah menenangkan istrinya. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang Ayah yang dapat menjadi sandaran untuk putrinya.

Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya, gila memang. Tapi bukan Sakura, Gaaralah yang gila dengan alasan tak masuk akalnya.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Sakura.

Misinya sukses. Ia kembali berbohong.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kantor, jam makan siang sudah lewat. Sasuke kembali di sibukan oleh tumpukan tugas yang sudah menantinya.

Brak!

Pria bermasker masuk dengan terburu-buru dan tanpa sengaja ia membanting pintu ruangan atasannya.

"Oh, maaf untuk itu." Ucapnya dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk pada pintu.

Membuang nafas dan memandang pria di depannya, "Apa ada hal yang penting, Kakashi?"

Mata hitam pria yang disebutkan tadi menajam dan serius.

"Kau harus baca ini." Perintahnya serta menyerahkan map coklat yang entah apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Katakan saja langsung."

Memejamkan mata sejenak dan kembali menatap atasannya, Kakashi menghela nafas. Ini sesuatu yang pasti berat untuk Sasuke. Tapi ia harus tetap menyampaikannya.

"Sabaku Gaara tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Miko Shion, mereka bersahabat. Dan yang akan menikah dengan Sabaku Gaara adalah..

Haruno Sakura."

Menahan nafas, Sasuke menatap Kakashi dengan terkejut. Matanya melebar setelah mendengar pernyataan Kakashi. Untuk saat ini ia tidak memperdulikan harga dirinya. Rasa bersalah menguasai dirinya.

"Kau bercanda?!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Uwaaaa, halo readers maaf banget telat update. Banyak tugas yang harus dikerjain hiks..

Untuk tulisan yang masih acak acakan dan typo dimana-mana tolong di maapin yaaa.

Btw lupa nyantumin hehe, ini tuh idenya aku dpt dari drakor yang aku tonton*pecinta drakor yuhuu* ternyata ada yg bisa nebak juga yaaa wah sama2 suka oppa;)

Terimakasih buat dukungannya yaaa para readers semuanya.

Syalanaegino: Udah di lanjut ya cintaaaa.

Yuuzuhan: Udah di lanjut yaaa.

DanielleKang: Aseq di komen Kang Daniel, terhura aq. Hiks bias gue;( btw ini aku uda update yaaa, aku usahain bakal sampe tamat ko. Tapi gajanji update kilat yaa.

Qaunitaar: cia makasi udah ditunggu, dah update loh..

UchiHarunoKid: aw sa ae kamu.

Uchiha Nazura: Udah lanjut yaa.

Leader Kimmi: YAK SELAMAT! Kamu yang pertama bisa nebak loh... hehe btw sedih yak dramanya;((

Sqchn: hiks.. makasih aku terhura baca komen kamu, btw uda aku up yaa.

Luhputusetia.p: uda up yaa.

290418


End file.
